legend_risingempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User Interface
Since the user interface in “Legend: Rising Empire” is rather complex, most new players will need to spend some time to familiarize themselves with the user interface. Because of this, we have prepared the following user interface introduction manual! What you see above is the main castle interface, which is displayed when you log in to the game for the first time. In this manual, we will be going over each part of the interface in detail. User information: First, at the upper left corner of the screen, you can see the avatar icon. Tap on the avatar icon to enter the “Lord’s Profile” screen. At the upper right corner of the “Lord’s Profile” screen, you can change your avatar’s name and its signature. (This requires a Name-change Card.) You can also tap on the icon at the bottom left corner of the screen to change your avatar and avatar frame. Additionally, you can also view, change and upgrade the avatar’s equipment. Status: * By tapping the “City Status” icon, you can view your buffs and strategies. These include Military Strategies, Military Buffs and Economic Buffs. * Popup notifications such as the one below are displayed here. They show the status and progress of your current buildings and resources. For example, you will be notified here when you are running out of a certain resource. Event Bar: * By tapping the Alliance Chest icon, you can claim your alliance rewards. * By tapping the Value Pack icon, you can find packs for purchase. The “Monthly Card” displayed above is quite useful and highly recommended to players. * By tapping the Nature’s Gift icon, you can view the Daily Quests in Nature’s Gift. * By tapping the Favilla Event icon, you can view information on Legend: Rising Empire’s various events. Be sure to check back often so you don’t miss out on any events! * By tapping the Gift from the King icon, you can view the “King’s Favor” event details. This event is available for all new players! * By tapping the “Favilla Competition” icon, you can view the details of the current Favilla Competition event. * By tapping the King’s Quest icon, you can view detailed information on the “King’s Quest” daily quest. By completing the King’s daily quests, you can increase your “King’s Satisfaction”. You will also receive additional rewards as your King’s Satisfaction increases. Please note that this is also one of the main ways to obtain “Gold Crowns”. Special Quests from the King are posted here. These quests come with rich rewards, so don’t forget to check this screen regularly! By tapping this icon, you can visit the Shop screen, where you can purchase various boosts. These boosts are very useful for developing your city. They are separated into “Buff Type”, “Resource Type” or “Training Type”. Others On the main interface, you can find the “Faction” icon in the sidebar menu to the right. In the Faction menu, you will be able to change your Faction. You can tap the icon on the bottom right corner of the screen to change your Faction. There are three Factions in Legend: Rising Empire, and players are able to change their Faction at will. By tapping the “Satchel” icon, you can view your inventory. By tapping the “Alliance” icon, you can join an alliance and view alliance information. By tapping the “Attendant” icon, you can recruit attendants. Attendants possess unique skills, and can increase your strength in different ways. Attendants may excel in support, attack or development. Recruit your favorite attendants here! The sidebar menu can be expanded by tapping the “...” icon. By tapping the “Skins” icon, you can change your avatar frame and speech bubble. By tapping the “Hot Issues” icon, you can find answers to frequently asked questions about the game. By tapping the “Rankings” icon, you can view your ranking in “Lord’s Level”, “Power” and the “Number of Troops Destroyed”. By tapping the “Settings” icon, you can change your system settings. By tapping the “Notice” icon, you can view System Notices. In the “Online Rewards” menu, you can claim rewards based on how long the player has been online. In the “Chat” bar, you can select between the “World Channel” and the “Alliance Channel”. By tapping the “Build” icon, you can construct various buildings. From this screen, you can select from a variety of structures to build. These structures are organized into 5 building types. By tapping the “Closed Eye” icon, you can choose whether to display building levels or not. By tapping the “Quill” icon, you can place buildings. By tapping the “Money Bag” icon, you can sell land. This concludes our introduction of the main castle interface. Next, let’s take a look at the World Map. By tapping the “Favilla” icon at the bottom right corner of the castle interface, you can view your castle’s surroundings. At the upper left corner of this screen, you can view the mini-map. By tapping the “Trade Search” icon, you can search for resources that you would like to buy or sell. By tapping the “Bandit Search” icon, you can search for various Bandits by type or level. By tapping on the “World Map” icon, you can view the in-game world map. This concludes our introduction of Legend: Rising Empire’s user interface. We hope you have become more familiar with the game now! Well then, let’s get started building your city!